


Welcome Home

by I_am_Magnus_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Magnus_Bane/pseuds/I_am_Magnus_Bane
Summary: Alec comes back to Magnus's apartment after a long day of work and find the Warlock asleep on the couch. They have a conversation about Alec coming back every night.(A.K.A. The first time Alec called the loft "home".)





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confettisprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confettisprinkles/gifts).



> This is my first one shot (I don't even know if it qualifies as a one shot) and I have no idea if it's good.

Alec was exhausted, it had been a long day of demon-hunting and Clave reports. He trudged up the stairs to Magnus’s loft tiredly. When he opened the door, Alec wasn’t surprised by what he saw.

  
Magnus was asleep on the couch, a book he had obviously been reading was on the floor. Chairman Meow was curled up on his stomach. Smiling, Alec picked up the cat and deposited him on the floor. The Chairman gave a sad cry and vanished down the hallway.

  
After slipping off his shoes, Alec picked up his sleeping boyfriend and started towards the bedroom. As he stepped into the hallway, Magnus woke up.  
“Hello?” Magnus said bleary, “What are you doing? Put me down.”

“You fell asleep on the couch again. I’m taking you to bed.” Alec replied without setting him on his feet. “What were you doing?”

  
Magnus struggles and Alec tightens his hold.”I was reading and waiting to see if you would come here tonight. Will you please put me down now?”

  
“No, I’m not putting down.” Alec replied stubbornly.”Why do you stay up every night?”

“I stay awake so that if you come over I can see you.”

  
“If I come? I’m always going to come home, Mags.”

  
“You’ve never called it that before.” Magnus smiled.

  
“Called what what before?” Alec asked, puzzled.

  
Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “You’ve never called my apartment home before, Alexander.”

  
“It feels like home. Do you mind me calling it that?”

  
“Not at all.” Magnus replied as they crawled into bed.”I don’t mind it at all.”

  
“Well, I’m home,” Alec whispered to him.

  
“Home,” Magnus murmured as they fell asleep. “Welcome home.”


End file.
